random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Dare To Split: A Ridiculous Romp Of Self-Discovery
Characters *Splice *Pre *Evil Pre *Gaia *Corruption *Chromia *Zeyphr *Splice Clone *Tailhorn *Aviraptor *Chaos (Deity) *Neutralus *Hero *Darkus *Split *Gygsplice *Sparky *Dark Splice *Light Splice *Vyrus *Ice *Ice clones Plot Chapter 1: Virus Alert Splice is playing Spore while Pre designs blueprints for nuking the Rainbow Factroy yet again. Splice falls asleep, and awakens to a high pitched noise. It's his antivirus software going off because an unlicensed Spore mod he was downloading had a virus. Music: Weird Al Yankovic - Virus Alert After a montage of trying everything to remove the virus, Splice resorts to one last solution: let Chromia deal with it. Chromia attatches herself to the computer, only to become infected and manifest into the virus itself, becoming dark with black flames emitting from her body, lavender, peircing eyes, and orange, glowing off/on symbols on her stomach and head. Virus Chromia attacks Splice, and floods the house with water from the ocean. As the tide recedes, Splice is dragged into the ocean, strangled by sentient seaweed, and drowns. Chapter 2: Everything You Know Is Wrong While in a dormant state, still in the clutches of the seaweed, Splice has a vision of the events of Everything You Know Is Wrong happening to him as the respective song plays in the background (Being trapped in an icy cage next to the noisy ice machine in the Astral Skies, which is like a Firan heaven, etc). Afterwards, Splice frees himself from the cage and crawls into the ice machine, discovering an alternate dimension ruled by copies of the character Ice. The millions of Ices are hostile and try to eat Splice's kidneys, so he runs away, eventually finding an uninhabited cave. Chapter 3: I Think I'm A Clone Now In the cave, Splice spots a copy of himself floating in a tube of green liquid. He frees the clone and they become friends. They search for a portal back home, but the portal they find is to a black void of nothingness. Splice finds he had a pencil in his pocket, and writes "Starite" on the ground. With a bright flash, a Starite takes the place of the written word. Splice and his clone realize what they must do. They must recreate Firis from scratch. Chapter 4: Pre, Corruption, And The Great Big Labrynth Pre has fallen asleep at her blueprints. When she awakens, she finds that Splice is gone, and the apartment is a wreck. She starts following the charred footprints to an empty field in the moonlight, with a dark figure standing in the center. Pre draws her claws and strikes at the creature, only for it to phase a dark tentacle right through her. Virus Chromia forms a portal out of Virus Matter and attempts to throw Pre down the hole, but the tables turn and Pre roundhouse kicks the virus down its own hole, causing it to implode and leave a portal to the Ice Dimension. As she enters the portal, she hears a voice telling her to destroy, but she shrugs it off and enters the portal. The millions of Ices try eating HER kidneys, but she fiercely growls at them, causing them to back off. She follows Splice's footprints to the cavern, only to discover a broken glass tube and Corruption trapped in a crystal. Pre destroys the crystals and frees Corruption. They become friendly rivals and enter the void portal, only to arrive at a large labrynth. She hears the voice again, but disregards it and attempts to find a way out. Chapter 5: Labrynth https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJnHML__J3U - Super Mario RPG Rawest Forest In the Void, Splice is recreating Firis with his clone, when he spots the clone cuddling a tiny Gaia plushie. The clone says he's scared, and Splice tries creating a portal to his own dimension, but ends up creating a portal to the labrynth. They enter the labrynth and the clone leaves his plushie in the Void on accident. Splice goes back and creates Gaia, bringing him with them into the labrynth before closing the portal forever. After many twists and turns, night falls and Splice "splits" into Dark Splice and Light Splice. The clone does not do so, because he is an imperfect copy. The clone behaves like a child and attempts to return the two to Splice, but fails and is hurt. Since everybody is so tired, they fall asleep and the two entities return to Splice on their own, because they're tired. Chapter 6: Darkness Within That same night, Pre has made camp with Corruption. In her sleep, Pre has a vision. She is in a dark Void, in an incomplete Firis. No sun, only moonlight. While walking in this landscape, Pre finds Virus Chromia staring directly at her. Pre slowly begins to turn to stone as V.Chromia taunts her. The petrification stops halfway as V.Chromia appears to eat Pre's soul. Pre appears to fall unconscious for a while, then awakens, with an evil glare in her eye and a darker skin/iris color. Pre wakes from her sleep in utter terror and winces in pain. Corruption wakes up and asks Pre if she's okay, but she responds with a slash to the face. Corruption is frightened, which is rare, and runs away as Pre laughs maniacally with the same evil gleam in her eyes. Chapter 7: What I've Done That morning, Splice, Splice 02 (as Gaia calls him) and Gaia encounter Blitz at a lake of pure water. He sticks his arms into the water and winces in pain while Linkin Park's "What I've Done" plays in the background as the water purifies him. Blitz is stunned by the pain (Pure water is very damaging to a Dark Chao) and he falls into the pond. Splice and 02 leap in after him and save him from drowning. Blitz is horribly injured, but Splice uses his Light powers to heal him. 02 attempts to use his own powers, but because he's an imperfect copy, he ends up making himself unconscious. Corruption spots the unconscious 02 and thinks it's the actual Splice, attacking him. He then spots the real Splice, looks at 02, looks at Splice, looks at 02, looka at Splcie, unfinished Category:Long Pages Category:Old pages that didn't have categories for the longest time Category:Stories